


The Migration Patterns of Butterflies

by choking_on_roses



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Crimes against fashion, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Many Butterfly References, MtF trans!Nagisa, Piercings, RinRei Gift Exchange 2016, except he's not very good at it, starring Matsuoka Rin as the Manic Pixie Dream Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/pseuds/choking_on_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei gazes out the window at the people, searching for wine red hair. There's an ache deep inside, an urge to go somewhere, do something. <em>Feel </em>something.</p><p>(Piercing/Tattoo shop AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Migration Patterns of Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/gifts).



> So, Jonny! You were my giftee for the RinRei White Day Gift Exchange! (~^^)~ It's still technically the 14th where I am so I didn't completely fail...I hope...*sweats* Aaaanyyyway, congrats on melting my brain with your amazing prompts. I combined three of them- piercings, public sex, and penthouse apartment, and I hopefully managed not to fail at doing at least one of them to your satisfaction!!
> 
> Couple of warnings for the squickish: there is a sizable age difference between Rin and Rei here and there is also graphic description of people getting pierced (including some extreme piercings.)
> 
> I took the placement for all of Rin's facial piercings from [this fanart](http://brainindacloudz.tumblr.com/post/110870759696/7-would-be-grunged-up-and-this-is-not-really) by brainindacloudz. Her Rin designs have always been my favourite, and it'd be worth your time to check out the piercings and tattoos in [this one](http://brainindacloudz.tumblr.com/post/139055914656/rin-im-late-not-really-since-i-uploaded-it) too.

**August**

 

Rei squints at the address meticulously copied into his pocket-sized day planner, then back up at the grungy building in front of him. The numbers beside the door match, as does the name of the place- _The Painted Lady_ , written in angry, swirling calligraphy. He loosens his tie at the collar- the sun beating down on his shoulders has him sweating, and after only a few more moments of deliberation, he decides that stepping inside the shop is his best chance of finding any air-conditioned relief.

 

A bell tinkles when he opens the door, adding a quaint touch Rei hadn't been expecting from such an establishment. The inside is brightly lit, almost surgically so. All around the walls are samples of tattoo designs, some far more intricate than others, some in black and white, some coloured, some accompanied by photographs of the finished products adorning people's bodies. Along the back wall are various framed prints of what Rei assumes must be the tattoo artist's best work.

 

One catches his eye in particular; it's a photograph of a nude woman, hands cupped tastefully over her groin, leaving her breasts bare. Her torso is decorated entirely in an incredible tapestry of colour- blue and green and black and gold, forming the shape of a mermaid with open arms, scaly tail moving across the woman's body and down one thigh. Waves crash around her, almost flowing out of the ink, hair sweeping along the woman's ribs. The expression on the mermaid's face is so sultry and direct that Rei finds himself gulping, tearing his eyes away before he wavers from his plan.

 

Beside the cash register counter is a glass case, brilliantly lit, containing clear shelves filled with neatly ordered trays of jewelry. Surgical steel. Sterling silver. Gold. Metals that catch the light and glitter, bent into nearly any shape imaginable, some with coloured gemstones set into them. It's this case that draws Rei to it, like a butterfly to an orchid heavy with nectar.

 

"Haru! Get the door," a voice calls from the deep recesses of the building. Rei's pulled out of his studious excitement; he hadn't even noticed that there was nobody behind the register when he'd first walked in.

 

"I'm with Yamazaki," another voice says back, far more relaxed than the first one.

 

"For fuck's sake!"

 

Rei can hear a lot of disruptive clattering coming from behind the curtain next to the picture of the Mermaid Lady, then heavy footsteps, and suddenly the curtain bursts open, revealing the owner of the foul-mouthed, angry voice. "And of course Nagisa's nowhere to be fucking found," he mutters, placing a hand on his hip.

 

He's _stunning,_ all edges and angles and graceful lines. His hair shines like fine red wine under the light, eyes hard and sharp like polished rubies. And _metal._ Metal gleams on his face, highlighting his features in exactly the right places. He has several piercings in his ears, asymmetrically placed, yet perfectly balanced. His nose features a standard stud and a barbell piercing on the bridge, both drawing attention to its perfect shape and slope. The ends of the bridge stud are shaped like tiny stars. _Fascinating._ Two small black rings adorn his lower lip, evenly spaced apart but both close the center of his mouth. A dolphin bite, if Rei recalls his research correctly.

 

"Can I help you?" he asks, voice sounding anything _but_ helpful. His eyebrow arches in mild annoyance, the piercing at the top of the elegant sweep of brow catching Rei's focus. It's hard to see, partially obscured by the messy bangs escaping the man's loose ponytail. Rei wishes he could push that hair aside, gently, with his thumb, to get a better look. The guy coughs, obnoxiously fake. "You lost?"

 

"N-No," Rei replies, remembering that verbal communication is an actual thing he can do. He closes the day planner still open in his hand, tucking it back into his messenger bag. "This is definitely the place Kou-san told me about. And you must be her brother. You have the same hair." He bows his head in respect, a gesture Matsuoka doesn't return.

 

He does, however, relax his stern facial expression and give Rei a smile. "She warned me about you. Rei, right?"

 

Rei blinks, stunned, before remembering Kou telling him her brother lived in Australia for several years. _Given names are the norm there, it's nothing unusual,_ he reminds himself. _Calm down, heart._ "Uh, yes. Wait, warned? I don't see what about me could possibly warrant a warning."

 

"You're just...not our usual type of clientele." He rests his elbows on the counter, leaning closer. Rei notes a trail of inked sakura blossoms leading up one arm, disappearing under his shirt sleeve. "What can I do for ya?"

 

Rei takes a fortifying breath; he's been rehearsing this part of the exchange since yesterday. "I have always found piercings aesthetically pleasing," he begins. "Especially if done with special care and consideration of placement. But I have been told that the true beauty lies in the trial of receiving one. I expect it is painful, but I would be interested in getting one myself."

 

Matsuoka stares at him dubiously, hair falling across his wide eyes. "Uh...yeah, right. Okay. A piercing, huh? Does it have to match that suit?"

 

Rei coughs, straightening his tie, which he'd forgotten to tighten after loosening it outside. "No. I would prefer if it weren't visible once I've put my suit on. I have no interest in losing my job over this."

 

The mood changes so quickly Rei can almost hear the accompanying sound effects. Matsuoka's wicked grin cracks, growing wider, showing off yet another enhancement he's had done- shark teeth. A hot tingle licks through Rei's abdomen, shooting up his spine and making the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end. His heart shudders in its ribbed cage.

 

"Definitely not our usual type," Matsuoka says, eyes glittering. "Nipple? _Dick?_ "

 

"I...I was considering..." He steels himself, willing his earlier anticipation back. Now or never. "Nipple. To begin with. Ah, but...you must have plenty of experience with this. What's your opinion?"

 

Matsuoka crosses one arm over his chest to support his elbow, rubbing his chin thoughtfully while he considers it. Relief washes over Rei; he'd discussed his plan only with Kou, and she had taken it more as a joke. He appreciates finally being taken seriously.

 

"Unbutton your shirt," Matsuoka says, eyes fixed on Rei's chest.

 

"Here? Now?" There's nobody else in the shop, but the wide front window faces the street. People cast shadows on the tiled floor as they pass by.

 

Matsuoka slings his hand over his shoulder, thumb jutting out. "There're private cubicles in back, if you prefer." He falls quiet, waiting, and Rei can tell by his titillated expression that he'll judge Rei's decision.

 

Rei gives another uneasy glance out the window. This isn't exactly a seedy place. It's in a more upscale shopping district. Anyone could walk by at any moment, even a business associate...Rei's heart pounds faster, a bead of sweat trickling down the small of his back, his dress shirt clinging to it uncomfortably beneath his suit jacket. _Anyone might see._ His fingers move, shedding the jacket first and draping over his bag before popping open his shirt buttons, slowly, one by one. Matsuoka's fiery eyes have him hot and flustered, sweltering worse than the summer weather outside. Once the last button comes free, Rei grasps either side of the shirt and pulls it wide open, exposing the entire expanse of his chest.

 

"Shit. Not what I was expecting," Matsuoka laughs, grinning.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Looking down, Rei can't see anything wrong with his body. No pimples, no rashes, no unsightly strip of chest hair he'd forgotten to wax...

Rin shrugs. "I dunno, I thought office workers were supposed to be pale and flabby. You're...not."

 

Rei snorts, smiling proudly. "Of course I'm not. I jog to and from work and I exercise in my office during my lunch hour. Diet is also important."

 

Instead of being impressed, Matsuoka rolls his eyes. Rei's a little offended, but he certainly isn't surprised. It's the usual reaction. Most people can't understand the beauty of Rei's carefully structured routine.

 

"You should try swimming instead of jogging. Better for your joints. Plus it works out your arms, too." Whether unconsciously or not, Matsuoka flexes his arms, drawing Rei's eyes to how sculpted and toned they are.

 

Matsuoka _does_ fill out his tank top rather nicely, Rei has to admit. His pecs are beautiful, too, only partially concealed by the low neckline. Suddenly, Rei wonders if Matsuoka has any piercings under his shirt. "Swimming. I'll keep that in mind," he says dryly. "But back to the subject at hand."

 

"Right, right," Matsuoka murmurs, still intensely studying Rei's body. "Fuck...you know what'd look incredible on you?"

 

"What?"

 

"A bellybutton piercing."

 

Rei blinks. That was one option he'd come across in his research but hadn't long considered. "Isn't that a bit...feminine?"

 

Matsuoka scoffs. "Lots of guys get them. But I think you could pull it off better than most of the dudes I've seen."

 

Swallowing his doubt, Rei looks down at his own stomach, trying to envision a piece of metal at his navel. He runs a tentative hand over the tight skin across his belly. "You...really think it'd look good on me?"

 

Rin's mouth flares into a wicked smirk, sending thrills coursing through Rei's body. "I really do."

 

"Alright," Rei replies, almost breathless. "I'll get one of those."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rei settles back on the hard cushion of the surgical chair, relaxing his arms on the rests as Matsuoka had instructed him to. Matsuoka sits on a short stool next to him, preparing the necessary instruments. He puts on a pair of white latex gloves, dabbing rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball. "Seriously," he says, swabbing the area in and around Rei's bellybutton. Rei jumps at the cold, uncomfortable touch, and Matsuoka puts a hand on his thigh to steady him. "Complaining about bellybutton piercings being feminine and then picking _this_ jewelry."

 

"I happen to like butterflies," Rei informs him. "It's a beautiful piece."

 

"Yeah...that's true," Matsuoka responds, lifting the jewelry to inspect it. "It does kind of suit you, in a strange way."

 

Rei nods, pleased. "Besides, nobody will ever see it. It's for my eyes only, so I want something I like."

 

Matsuoka purses his lips, brow curving upward in a delicate sweep. "Unless you go swimming."

 

"Wh-....excuse me?"

 

"Swimming. You said you'd try it."

 

"I said I'd keep it in mind," Rei intones.

 

Matsuoka chuckles. "Yeah, well. If you go, people will see it." His voice grows softer. "I bet they'll think it's beautiful." He gets his tools in order as he speaks, picking up a black tipped marker when he's through. "I'm just gonna mark the spot with this."

 

Rei cranes his head forward to watch, glasses slipping down his nose. Matsuoka chooses a spot just above Rei's navel and marks it with a small black dot, then another one practically inside the button that tickles almost more than Rei can handle without bursting out laughing and writhing to get away.

 

"Now for the fun part," Matsuoka says, putting the marker down and picking up a small clamp and a needle blade. "It won't hurt much, but I'd recommend looking away. Some people faint."

 

"I won't," Rei assures him through clenched teeth. "I'm interested in observing the procedure."

"Whatever gets you off," Matsuoka hums, lining up the clamp and blade. "Three, two..."

_One._

The pain is less than Rei had expected, an intense, hot pinch. It blazes through him, a ribbon of heat, a spark dancing on his skin. He can't stop the slight whimper that escapes his lips, clutching the armrests of the chair until his knuckles turn white. More from the pleasure of finally feeling _something_ in the midst of his cold, dull days. _It's just the adrenaline,_ he tells himself, watching in fascination as Matsuoka inserts the jewelry before pulling out the blade. The entire process took mere moments, yet Rei suspects he'll never forget it. The way it _felt..._

Matsuoka deftly twists the closure onto the end of the piercing to keep it in place, then proceeds to wipe the area gently with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol. "So?" He glances up, smirking. "Was I right, or was I right? I knew it'd look good."

"I-It does," Rei agrees, glasses slipping as he cranes his head for a better view. "Do you happen to have a mirror?"

"Yep." He points to the corner with his thumb. Rei had been too engrossed in watching Matsuoka's preparations and hadn't even looked around the room properly, considering the full-length mirror ostentatiously placed in the middle of the far wall. Matsuoka offers him a hand to help him up out of the chair, and he takes it, enjoying the warmth of his palm. "Sorry," Matuoka murmurs, pulling his hand away to wipe it on his pants. "The gloves make me sweaty." His cheeks tinge pink, and Rei furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"It didn't bother me," he says, attempting to dissipate Matsuoka's embarrassment, puzzling over something so slight. Moving toward the mirror, Rei prepares himself to see the full effect of the tiny piercing on his...well, _image._ His finely honed, proper, upper class image. The person he glimpses as he passes store windows, following him like a ghost down the street, every seam falling exactly in place. Expensive oils and creams meant to keep his skin soft and blemish free, hours put into working out and cooking healthy meals to ensure his body stays absolutely _perfect-_ now marred by a tiny piece of metal dangling under his navel, shaped like a butterfly.

The skin around it is red, sore, and stained by the ink from Matsuoka's pen. Certainly a blemish if there ever was one. Rei's heart thuds heavy in his chest as he stares, tentatively touching the butterfly with his index finger. From its aesthetic appearance, biting coldly into Rei's flesh, down to what it represents, it's impossible to come to any other conclusion. "It's beautiful," he whispers, staring wide-eyed into the mirror. "Thank you."

"It's what I do, babe," Matsuoka says, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his butt against the chair's armrest. His face relaxes as much as his posture does, melting into a relieved grin. "Make sure you keep that thing cleaned with saline solution. And I'll give you a pamphlet about after care and migration symptoms-"

"Migration?"

"Uh, yeah? It's what happens when the piercing-"

"I researched it," Rei says, starting to laugh. " _Migration._ " He touches the butterfly again. "I suppose it must be a _danaus plexippus,_ then. Or perhaps a _vanessa cardui._ "

Matsuoka blinks, staring at Rei as if looking at a madman. "...What?"

"A monarch or a painted lady. Types of butterflies that migrate," Rei explains, gingerly buttoning up his dress shirt. "How fitting."

Matsuoka leads him out of the curtained cubicle and back down the dimly lit hall to the front parlor. "There's really a butterfly called a painted lady?" He sets a few pamphlets and a business card, featuring the name of the establishment in bold cursive, on the counter, sliding it toward the customer's side. Rei steps over to grab them, reading the card.

" _The Painted Lady._ Ah, yes. When I first heard the name I immediately thought of butterflies. I thought it would bode well for me to come here." He gestures to the picture of the woman with the mermaid tattoo. "Is that...the, ah, lady?"

Matsuoka snorts. "One of 'em, I guess. Haru's in charge of all the...er, _painting._ I'm learning how but I'm pretty shit at it..."

Rei's trying to pay attention, he really is, but his eyes have betrayed him and gotten him lost in the swirling palette of the mermaid's scales again. His gaze wanders over the smooth lines, the way they hug her body and trace every curve...the breasts again. He averts his eyes, trying to focus on Matsuoka's story.

It's too late. Matsuoka's already staring at him, brow playfully arched as he leans his weight on the glass countertop. "The showcase piece changes all the time. Sometimes it's a painted _lord_ instead." He brings one hand up casually, examining the chipped black polish on his fingernails. "Some guys prefer that, you know?"

Rei's breath catches in his throat, though he's certain he's reading more into this than he's meant to. This can't possibly be...Matsuoka _can't_ have guessed, just from a glance. And if he has, this could be dangerous territory. "Well, there's no such butterfly called a painted lord, so it wouldn't be as beautiful," he says, pulling a card out of his wallet. "Do you take credit?"

"Cash only," Matsuoka replies, successfully distracted. Rei puts his card back, digging out the appropriate amount of bills.

As he tucks the receipt into his pocket his shirt shifts, brushing the piercing. Basking in the pleasant ache, Rei smiles, happier than he's been in months. "Thank you, Matsuoka-san. I really appreciate your service today. And all the advice."

Matsuoka grins back, pleased. "Just doing my job. And call me Rin."

 

 

 

 

 

**October**

Rei gazes absently out of the south window of his corner office, watching the trees along the boulevard tremble in the wind. Some foliage still clings, brown and tattered, but otherwise the branches are dull and grey and barren. Tiny figures walk along the street below, many of them wearing colourful scarves and jackets to combat the chilly weather. Rei wonders where each of them is going...

Sighing, he focuses his attention back on the email open on his desktop screen. The overview of the board meeting he'd attended earlier and didn't want to have to revisit in his mind so soon.

_A 26% decrease in revenue this quarter._

He sets his glasses on the desk and rubs his face, running his hands anxiously through his hair. _We're going to have to have to lay people off._

His office is nice, featuring two wall-length windows, a bookcase, the ten-gallon fish tank he treasures so dearly for relaxation purposes, various plants and, of course, the cherrywood desk that crowns the room. For all the expensive art on the walls and expensive drapes adorning the windows, the inside of Rei's office seems as dull and grey as the trees outside. _All this, and people are getting laid off._

 _It's just a puzzle, Rei,_ he tells himself. _Use your brain. Solve this mess. It's your job._

But he's tired, so tired of it all. He picks his satchel off the floor by his chair and sets in on the desk in front of him, opening the front pocket. There's aspirin in it somewhere, he's sure of it, right next to the ziploc bag full of bandaids and insect bite cream he always keeps with him.

He pulls out some old papers, a couple of pamphlets, a city map folded neatly along its original creases. His fingers meet something small and stiff and square. An old business card. _The Painted Lady,_ with the name Matsuoka Rin scrawled on the back in blue pen. His hand instinctively goes to his stomach, fingering the hard piece of metal through his shirt. It had stopped being sore after only a few days, and hadn't shown any signs of migration.

Rei looks out the window at the people again, searching for someone with bright red hair. There's an ache deep inside, an urge to go somewhere, do something, _feel_ something.

 

 

 

 

 

This time Rei doesn't hesitate at all, swinging the door open and letting the wind usher him into the shop. A woman looks up from behind the counter, blonde curls framing her face. "Ooh, hello," she says cheerfully, springing out of her seat. She wears a tight black corset dress with a low cut front, breasts threatening to spill from it as she waves. "Welcome to The Painted Lady!"

Rei averts his eyes from her chest, focusing on her lip ring instead. She only has one, and it looks cute on her round cherub face. She would probably look strange if she had as many as Rin. Inhaling the faint scent of incense, eyes adjusting to the lighting, Rei can already feel his headache receding. "Ah, thank you. I'm wondering, when is Matsu- ah, R-Rin next available?"

The woman tucks a stray curl behind her ear, leafing through the appointment book. A brief peek tells Rei they haven't been getting much business lately, since most of the slots are blank. "Looks like he's free now," she informs him, popping her gum. "I'll track him down for you. Take a seat!"

Rei sits in one of the chairs along the window, clasping his hands to hold them steady. After a moment, he realizes what's different. The picture above the counter has changed- the woman is gone, replaced by different framed painting, this time of a man's back. The branches of a tree spread across his shoulders, decorated with sakura blossoms so delicate and silky looking that Rei finds himself wanting to touch the petals. Entwined around the largest branch is a Chinese dragon, brilliantly emblazoned in gold and red and pink. The dragon's tail twists down the man's spine, following the curve of his ass and disappearing down one thigh. At the nape of the model's neck, hair is gathered into a loose ponytail- hair the colour of wine, bringing out the darker shades in the dragon's scales.

"Ugh, don't look at that," a disgruntled voice groans. Rei snaps out of his trance, turning to face the model in the flesh. "Do you have any idea how weird it is having a picture of your own ass on the wall at work?" His voice is raised in such a way that Rei knows the question isn't directed at him, for which he's relieved.

"You know how much I love you for doing that," the blonde woman singsongs at Rin, draping her arm across his shoulders and patting his chest. "So, _Rei-chan._ That's your name, right? Rei?" She barely waits for an answer, not that Rei could give one considering he's half in shock that Rin would even recognize him, let alone have told this woman about him. "I'm Nagisa, by the way. Rin's been an absolute angel, letting me use him as a model while we're strapped."

Rei swallows, feeling off-balance though he's still sitting. "Is...that's really what you...your back looks like?"

Rin shrugs. "Yep. Haru uses me like a sketchbook. He was practicing metallic shading."

"It turned out beautifully," Rei says, drinking in the picture. "It's perfect."

"Tell that to Haru," Rin grunts. "He's forever dragging me to the back to 'adjust' shit on it. And I don't even care because I can't see it."

"You can now," the Nagisa snorts, winking. "Every single inch of you."

"Shut up," Rin snaps, face going red. "I hope someone buys it soon and gets it the fuck out of my face."

"People can buy them?" Rei wonders who bought the Mermaid Lady. And where exactly in their house they would hang her. He's struck by the sudden image of someone hanging it above their fireplace and using it as a centerpiece of conversation when family and friends visit. _Ah yes, bare breasts in the living room for everyone to see...tasteful._ It strikes him that he actually has several business associates that like to display paintings or statues of nude women in their houses. It's art, after all. The more expensive it is, the more acceptable it is to show off. Rei doubts any of the pieces here would be deemed appropriate, though.

"Everything on the wall is for sale," Nagisa informs him with a sweeping gesture of her arm. "The main pieces stay up for a month and then go to the highest bidder." Her eyes light with mischief. "You could buy Rin-Rin's butt!"

"Ah...I have to decline," Rei says, pushing his glasses up. "I don't have anywhere to put it. It wouldn't match anything else in my apartment."

Nagisa touches the picture. "But it's such a nice butt, so firm and-"

" _Enough,_ " Rin snarls, flustered. "I'm sure Rei didn't come here to look at my ass! So, uh, what did you come for, by the way?"

Rei takes a breath, exhaling calmly. "I want my nipples done this time."

Rin smirks, eyes narrowing to predatory slits. "Awesome. Follow me."

 

 

 

 

The pain, this time, is welcome, and Rei's glad Rin's the one orchestrating it. He clenches his fists and groans as the first needle pierces through, drawing blood. He thinks it'd probably bleed a little less if his heart weren't pumping at double its regular capacity.

"Ready for number two?" Rin's cheeks are still a little pink, probably residual embarrassment over Nagisa taunting him. It looks pretty on him, drawing out the sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm ready," Rei gasps, anticipating the pain with a mixture of heightened fear and excitement. He'd gone on a rollercoaster once as a child, and the ride to the top had felt a lot like this, searing the pit of his stomach.

Rin finishes the procedure with a few quick, precise twists of his wrists, leaving Rei with his nipples tender and throbbing, both sporting little pieces of silver. He'd gone with the simple bar studs Rin had suggested for him.

"Your _vanessa cardui_ seems pretty much healed," Rin comments, peeling off his gloves.

Rei stays laying back in the chair, waiting for the rush of blood to leave his head before trying to stand. " _Vanessa_...you...you remembered the scientific name?"

"I bought a book about butterflies," Rin says, running a hand through his bangs. "They're pretty cool."

"You did? Really?" His nipples tingle in a strange way, sending blood coursing to areas he hadn't expected. _Some cold water would be nice._

"Yeah." He's still staring at Rei's bellybutton, eyes lingering far too close to the danger zone. "So does your boyfriend like it?"

Rei momentarily chokes on his own tongue, each cough sending a strong pinching sensation shooting through his chest. "B-Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you're...? Um. I mean I just kind of guessed, since you're...uh. Just some of the stuff my sister's told me about you."

"Oh?" Rei makes a mental note to confront Kou about what exactly she'd been saying. And what exactly she _knew_ without Rei ever having explicitly discussed this with her. "Well, I...I am. But I don't have a boyfriend." He taps his navel piercing. "Nobody's seen this except for you."

"Seriously? You mean you don't even go on dates?"

"With whom?" Rei finally pushes himself up, this time ignoring Rin's chivalrously outthrust hand. He straightens his shirt and glasses in a huff. "If you're trying to find out whether or not I've had sexual intercourse recently, I hardly think that's any of your business. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean you- I-" The words keep coming out tangled, so he stops and takes a breath. "As I said, nobody's seen it."

Rin's eyes soften. He puts a tentative hand on Rei's arm, stilling him in the process of doing up his buttons. "Rei, I'm trying to find out if you're single because I wanna ask you out."

Rei studies every corner of his face, every line, every metal stud, looking for some sign that he's being lead into a trap. He's never been great at reading people's expressions, but Rin's seem pretty clear. "So you're...?"

"Honestly not trying to tease you, is what I am," Rin says fervently. "I'm guessing the stuffy people you're usually around typically treat you like some oddity in a curio cabinet, huh?"

"The one person who found out did, yes," Rei replies, slowly tucking his shirt back into his belt. "I've been far more careful in recent years. Though not careful enough around your sister, it seems," he adds bitterly.

"Yeah, well, sometimes she's way off base and sometimes she's not. She just lucked out this time." He chuckles, pretty smile adorning his face. "Sorry you feel you have to hide who you really are. I guess I sometimes forget other people don't work in places as accepting as this."

"Is that...is that why you work here?"

"Partly. There aren't many places that'd hire me looking like this," he says, waving a hand over his face. "The thought of taking them out makes me feel sick. They're like...a part of me. It's who I am, y'know? I'd feel incomplete without 'em."

Rei nods. "They look extremely beautiful on you. I can't even imagine your face without them."

"Right?" Rin laughs. "Nagisa knows I'm gay and it's not a problem for her."

"She owns this establishment, I presume?"

"Yep. And she had a dick up until her surgery last year."

" _Really?_ How incredible! I would never have known." Rei can't picture any of his various work acquaintances being transsexual. Of course, he wouldn't know, but he's fairly sure that it would classify as a scandal far greater than the affairs and mistresses and corporate corruption rumors he's been privy the majority of his career.

"You couldn't tell by the boob job?"

"I was trying my best not to look at them!" Because looking would be very ungentlemanly of him, and also because the thought of them makes him uncomfortable. Something to do with his relationship with his mother during childhood, as his therapist had once tried to explain.

Rin shakes his head, amused. "Such a nice guy."

"I don't have enough experience to tell real breasts from fake ones, anyway," Rei admits, straightening his tie. Even the thin fabric of his shirt brushing over the piercings makes his nipples pucker with sensitivity. He's glad he doesn't have to go back into the office today.

"I guess that makes sense." Seeing as he's done dressing, Rin leads him out of the cubicle, back to the front where Nagisa's rearranging the piercings in one of the trays. Rei has his cash payment ready this time.

She turns when she hears them come through the curtain. "Aww, I don't get to see them?"

"I'd really rather not unbutton my shirt again," he says gently.

"Don't pester him," Rin says, standing his ground as Nagisa attempts to elbow him out of the way so she can stand closer to Rei.

"I am _not_ pestering him," she whines. "I'm making conversation. It's so exciting to get to meet the butterfly guy." She turns back to Rei. "He talked about you and your butterflies for days after you left last time. He thinks you're h-"

"Shut the fuck up," Rin growls, clapping his hand over Nagisa's mouth. His face glows so hotly it could probably function as a light source in the event of a power outage. "Don't listen to her, just-" He releases her long enough to scribble a number on the back of another business card, pressing it into Rei's hand.

 

 

 

 

 

**November**

"Are you locking up?"

Rin hadn't heard Haru come in behind him. He jolts, scattering the dirt in the dustpan in his hand right back onto the floor. He morosely surveys the fresh mess, trying to calculate how long it'll take to re-sweep. "Yeah, I got it. No reason for us both to suffer."

"Okay," Haru says, zipping up his jacket while Rin pretends not to be pissed off that he didn't even make a show of offering to stay in his stead. At the door, Haru turns. "Make sure you stay until Nagisa leaves. She shouldn't walk home alone."

"She's still here? Fuck," Rin swears, looking wildly around the room for the wall clock he's momentarily forgotten doesn't exist.  "I thought she left when Yamazaki did." He distinctly remembers them talking, since it was about Nagisa not being able to pay the protection fee Yamazaki's boss sent him to gently threaten them for every month. Haru's free ink was sometimes enough to abate him, but with the recession in full swing his boss seemed to be getting progressively less lenient.

After their _discussion,_ Yamazaki had offered to take Nagisa home. In other circumstances, accepting a ride home from a member of the yakuza would probably be deemed next to suicidal, but not so with Yamazaki. He's chivalrous, loyal, and never violent out of turn. And aside from late payments due to the economic downturn, Nagisa had never done anything to warrant punishment. She'd always been on good terms with the Shigino syndicate. Rin's absolutely _certain_ Yamazaki would never do anything to hurt her.

"She's going over the books again," Haru sighs. "You can help more than I can. I'm no good with math."

Rin gives a mirthless chuckle, gathering dirt and gum wrappers up with the broom. "The best accountant in Japan couldn't get us out of this mess. We're going out of business."

Haru stares at him, hesitating, and Rin hates the black despair he catches in them the moment before his gaze darts away. He's gone without another word, the bell over the door chiming. It's more foreboding at night. The clock tower, striking midnight. _Time's up._

Setting the broom and pan against the wall, adjusting them several times to make sure they won't tip over and fall, Rin makes his way toward the tiny, stuffy closet Nagisa's appointed as her "office." Light spills out of the open door and he follows it like a trail, right to her. She has her wig off, lying on the desk next to the expense book and a broken pen. She has ink on her right hand, a lollipop in her mouth, and an annoying show tune in her head, which she hums, swinging her feet in time with it as she goes down each numerical column for the eighty-seventh time.

"You should take a break," Rin tells her, leaning against the doorframe.

She startles out of her thoughts, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Eh? Geez, it's like, eight o'clock," she says, checking her watch. "You should go home. It's past dinner time!"

"Let's order something then," he suggests, pulling out his phone. "I'll pay."

"It's Saturday! Don't you have a hot date tonight? You don't have to stay cooped up here with me, Rin-Rin."

Rin smiles, reaching out to ruffle her short natural waves. She never lets him do it with the wig on, ever since the first time he accidentally got his ring caught in it and jostled it out of place in front of a customer. "I wanna. Besides, I don't have a date."

She closes her eyes, leaning into his petting. "Butterfly babe still hasn't called?"

"Nah." Rin swallows, hard, pretending the thought of it doesn't feel like a rock in his gut. From the beginning, Rin had harbored little hope that he was actually Rei's type to begin with. Or tried, but expectation somehow managed to sneak in on him, like the tide. Enough to leave him gasping for air when it went back out after a couple of weeks with no contact from Rei. Not even a text message asking for piercing-related advice. Nothing.

"Aw, that's too bad. I'm sorry." Nagisa sounds genuinely upset on his behalf.

"It's not a big deal. We only met _twice_ for god's sake." He shoves aside the 'what if I looked a little classier' question that pops into his head. It's not that he can't change. He could take out his piercings and get a haircut and dress in nicer, less revealing clothes that actually come from the _men's_ section. And he could find a date, if that's what he wanted. He could find someone in an hour if he didn't want to sleep alone. _I am who I am,_ Rin repeats to himself, over and over, every day, every time he thinks of Rei and the crushing disappointment he left behind on his last visit.

Nagisa sets her hand on Rin's arm, patting him reassuringly. "You don't _look_ like it's not a big deal."

"I..." Rin rubs the back of his neck, perching precariously on the arm of Nagisa's chair. "It's just my own vanity talking. I thought he'd call. Guys _always_ call."

"I sure would," Nagisa chirps, leaning back on the headrest.

Rin's chest surges with affection for his boss-slash-best-friend combo, dipping his head down to peck her lips. The familiarity echoes in his heart, warming him from the inside out. "You'd be the first person I'd call. Y'know. If I were straight."

"Mm...sometimes I imagine how that'd be. Or if I were a guy again." She looks so tired, smiling gently like that. The fact that their break-up was mutual didn't make it any easier. In fact, it'd been a hundred times harder to let Nagisa go, losing that level of intimacy and romance because he couldn't stay attracted to her after her transition. As much as he wanted to deny it, sexual attraction was too important an element to him to give up. Nagisa sighs, resting a hand on her chest. "And if I hadn't paid for these things I could afford to get us out of debt."

 _Protective big brother mode, activate._ "Don't ever talk like that again," Rin growls, hugging her close. "You worked so hard. They're yours. This is the real you, and I've never seen you so damn happy. So don't you dare regret it, okay?"

"You're crushing me," Nagisa gasps dramatically, flailing her arms. "Are you trying to pop them?"

Rin cringes, drawing back in horror. "Would they really...?"

"No, idiot," she giggles, holding her stomach. Her breasts heave as she laughs, and Rin marvels (not for the first time and certainly not the last) at how natural and _fitting_ they are on her. They belong on her chest as much as a bright, beaming smile belongs on her face. "For that you really _do_ owe me dinner."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll buy you something- if it's on the way home." He taps his fingers to show how unimpressed he is with her work habits. "You're done for today."

She puts up surprisingly little argument, yawning and swiveling her chair back toward the desk, knocking Rin off the arm. "'Kay. I'm just gonna check my email quick." She bats her long, carefully applied fake lashes at him. "Get my jacket for me? Pleeease?"

"Deal." He plunges into the darkness, eyes adjusting as he makes his way down the hall to the coat rack by the front door. He's comforted by the muted tapping of the computer keyboard and Nagisa's subdued, tuneless humming.

He's rummaging through the lost and found items hanging on the coat hooks, trying to find Nagisa's leather jacket by feel when the humming comes to an abrupt end. "Wait," he hears her murmur aloud, bewildered. "That's not...this can't b- oh. Oh my _god._ " A loud thump. A muffled shriek.

Before he even knows what he's doing, he's back at her door, heart drilling a hole in his chest. "What?! What happened?"

Nagisa's standing in front of the computer, both hands clapped tightly over her mouth. She's pale and her eyes stare, round as tea saucers. Her chair lies on its side, one wheel still lazily spinning. "Look," she chokes, aiming a shaking finger at the screen. "Am I reading that number right?"

Rin leans in, to unfocused to register what the email says. An administration email from the website they use to host auctions for their tattoo print displays. A number blares out at him, highlighted by Nagisa's cursor. "Is...is that in _US_ dollars?"

"Yeah," Nagisa whispers, voice barely audible. "Someone just bid fifteen thousand American for your ass."

It's a moment before Rin's throat relaxes enough to let words out, hope swelling up and bursting out of him like a fountain. "It has to be a mistake," he gasps, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "This can't be real."

"It's real, it's _real,_ " Nagisa squeals, clasping her hands in front of her and bouncing in place. "There's a note attached, look."

The note is written in English, with a Japanese translation alongside.

_'I find both model and ink  delicate, elegant, and captivating beyond compare. I realize this is an auction format, and though I'd love to purchase directly, I believe the following sum will ensure that I win possession of this beautiful piece. It will make an excellent addition to my collection.'_

Underneath, the bid amount is featured. The holy number, enough to erase The Painted Lady's debts and secure all their jobs for the next few months. Rin won't have to take out his piercings and don a white button-down in the desperate hope of fooling a different establishment into hiring him any time soon. Relief washes through him, leaving his knees weak and the tears flowing freely. "I can't believe it," he sniffs, wiping his nose on the back of his bare forearm.

"I always knew your ass was worth a million bucks," Nagisa screams delightedly, giving the area in question a slap hard enough to sting.

 

 

 

 

 

**December**

Rin sighs listlessly, pulling his needle blade out of the sanitizing solution and putting it away. He'd finished giving a college girl a navel piercing, one shaped like a butterfly...it didn't look good on her, but he couldn't exactly tell her that. It didn't look good compared to _his,_ at least.

He shakes his head, going to pop his head through the curtain into Haru's room. Yamazaki doesn't even glance up from the table, laying on his stomach, eyes closed as if sleeping. Rin can tell from his rhythmic breathing that he's not. Haru sits on a stool next to him, lamp aimed at the area of Yamazaki's back he's focusing on, needle poised in hand.

Yamazaki's in so often, covered in so much colour that Rin's half surprised Haru could find any skin left to ink. It's almost irritating how relaxed they both look, when all Rin can remember of his own extensive tattoo sessions is the numbing pain. Anything near his spine or ribs or neck had hurt like hell.

Dozing with his eyes closed, yet Yamazaki's still conscious enough to make a fuss when Rin tries to change the channel on the tiny TV set up in the corner. It _is_ there to entertain people undergoing longer appointments, but Rin argues with him anyway. "You're not even fucking watching it," he says, taking the stool on Yamazaki's other side.

"I'm listening to it," Yamazaki replies, burrowing his face deeper into his folded arms. "Now shut up."

Haru's got them both completely tuned out, totally absorbed in his design. Rin would bet good money he hasn't even noticed Rin in the room yet. The needle whirrs constantly, half drowning out the dull voice of the woman giving a financial report on the news.

_"...Sekai Industries facing company downsizing that could leave up to three hundred jobless..."_

_Sekai Industries._ His sister works there, in the marketing division. He'd met up with her for lunch the other day and she hadn't said anything; she'd even paid the bill, so he's sure her job must be secure. She would tell him about something that serious. So while he feels a tremor of pity for the hundreds of people he doesn't know who are losing their jobs, the news story doesn't interest him. There have been so many like it in the past months, and pondering it too hard tends to make him sad. He'd rather watch something mindless, like a Korean drama or an idol game show.

To pass the time, he pulls a bottle of nail polish out of his pocket, balancing it on his knee while he examines the damage done to his nails. A second coat will fix it until he can get to some nail polish remover and an emery board.

_"...board members under fire for accepting substantial bonuses while making massive labour cuts, as well as leaked info on a scandal involving mafia bribes..."_

Craning to get a look at Yamazaki's expression at the mention of mafia ties, Rin nearly tips the bottle over, managing to catch the spill in his hand. Black lacquer spreads sticky over the palm of his hand, dripping through his fingers. "Shit shit shit," he mumbles, grabbing a spare rag off Haru's table of instruments. It wasn't even worth the mess, since Yamazaki's face may as well be carved from stone. "Society's so fucked up," he says to nobody in particular, venting his frustration. "Everything's so fucking corrupt and twisted."

Yamazaki finally cracks an eye open, proving he's still paying attention. For a millisecond Rin thinks he might say something, but all he does is yawn and return to his nap.

"Everything's not always so black and white," Haru interjects, never glancing up from his work. He wipes away some excess ink with a towel, smearing the rag with yellow. "There's a lot of grey." He stares at the area of ink he's just placed, a surreal amount of affection in his eyes. "And other colours, too."

Rin squints, dubious. "Are we even talking about the same thing, or are you just saying random shit again?"

_"...insiders say the CEO has organized a severance fund to help alleviate laid-off employees, going so far as to donate close to fifty million yen out of pocket..."_

Yamazaki twitches at that. "Rare for someone so wealthy to be so generous," he comments tonelessly. "Seems corruption can't touch everyone. Ryuugazaki's one of the good ones."

Rin's hand stills, holding the brush to his thumb nail. "...Ryuugazaki?"

"The CEO of Sekai Industries. That's his name."

An image flashes up in Rin's head- a metallic, rectangular piece of plastic gripped by well-manicured fingers, sporting a sixteen digit number and a name in raised letters. He'd only caught a glimpse of it, but he remembered it distinctively because of the unusual background pattern. Most grown men don't have credit cards with butterflies on them. "Ryuugazaki _Rei_?"

"That's what I said," Yamazaki growls, impatient. "Haven't you ever picked up a damn newspaper?"

"I _have,_ " Rin huffs, crossing his arms in irritation. He promptly wilts, realizing he's just smeared his new coat of polish everywhere. "I like the crossword puzzles," he mutters tactlessly.

Haru snorts, breath wavering on the verge of a chuckle. For some reason, Yamazaki smiles, tender, and Rin feels like it's something he's not supposed to see.

 

 

 

 

_'sekai industries ruugazaki rei'_

Rin hits enter, clicking on the Wikipedia page that pops up. Right there, on the right hand side with a caption beneath it is a picture of the face Rin remembers so well. Midnight blue hair, sharp lavender eyes framed by bright red glasses. They don't go with his suit at all, and he's wearing a butterfly patterned bowtie that clashes with the entire ensemble. Rin's inner fashionista burns to dress him in something sleek and suave, maybe something with- he pushes those thoughts away, scrolling down the article for more information.

The first piece of info is, of course, his date of birth. Being the youngest CEO in company history still puts him at thirty-eight, more than ten years older than Rin. Rin stares at the number, trying to make sense of it. Rei certainly doesn't look that old. Not at all. Every picture he finds online is linked to an article about finance or business, and most of them Rei's surrounded by press, wearing an intensely focused expression, mouth often open in mid-speech. And in every photo he's extremely handsome, questionable fashion choices notwithstanding.

 _He definitely looks good for his age..._ Rather than worrying about the span of years and experience between them, Rin finds himself thinking about the date. Rin taps his chin, opening the calendar app on his phone to make absolutely sure he's not making a mistake, since he sometimes tends to lose track of time. _December 14th._ _His birthday is tomorrow._  

Exiting the app, Rin types in a phone number as quickly as he can, hitting the green call button and putting the phone to his ear.

 _Pick up, pick up, PICK UP,_ Rin screams mentally into the receiver, listening to the desolate tone on the other end. Finally, after about eight rings, she picks up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me he's the fucking _CEO?_ " Rin screeches, the mix of excitement and agitation and confused manic energy bursting out of him all at once.

"Heh?" Gou hesitates for a moment, jostling the phone as she repositions it. "Oh, you mean Rei?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me he's the fucking CEO? And like. A _millionaire._ "

Gou's tone grows dangerously low. "I'm the _executive assistant,_ Rin. Who the hell did you think my boss _was_? Maybe you'd have put two and two together if you would quit being so damn self-centered and actually listen to other people when they talk. I'm sure I've mentioned him before."

"I'm-" He can't think of a good defense against the truth in her words. "You...shut up! You always call him by his given name so I didn't think he was that important."

Gou huffs. "Well...true enough. Once you get to know him he's not as stiff and formal as he seems. I can't even imagine calling him _Ryuugazaki-san._ "

Rin's already stopped listening, despite her recent admonishment. "I told him...oh my god I said so many things to him, I- I called him _babe._ " Every moment, every word exchanged between them comes crashing back, the sheer stupidity and presumption of some of the things Rin had said crashing in over his head like a tsunami.

Like a true sister, Gou laughs uproariously for several minutes before offering any advice. "Calm down before you have an aneurism," she chokes, and he can practically hear the tears of mirth in her eyes over the phone. "He's still a person, you know."

"A really rich, _important_ person that I gave a fucking navel piercing to."

"He loves it," Gou chuckles. "You did a good job. It looks great on him."

"You...you've seen it?" Rin tries to hold back his disappointment at hearing he's no longer the only one in the world to have laid eyes on it.

"I finally forced him to show me. He refused to for the longest time. He wouldn't even tell me what he got! I was so worried he was gonna pick something weird, like a nipple ring."

 _So she hasn't seen the nipples._ It's easier to breathe, knowing that. "You didn't know what he was getting? But you're the one who sent him to me in the first place!"

"Yeah, I..." Her voice drops, soft and gentle. "He's been depressed lately. He keeps pretending he isn't, but he _is-_ oh, Rin...he's stressed out and depressed and tired all the time. I get worried! And one day he was talking about how he thinks it's silly that our receptionist can't get her nose pierced without getting fired and he kept going on and on about how beautiful he thinks piercings are and he was just so...so _fired up_ about it so I- I dunno, I told him he should get one and gave him the name. That's all."

"Wow. D'you think this is like...some kind of midlife crisis?"

"I guess that's what some people would call it. He's under a lot of stress these days."

"Yeah, I saw on the news." He chips at a scratch in his kitchen table, willing himself not to hope that this kind of midlife crisis is the type that includes a scandalous love affair. Perhaps with someone much younger, with tattoos and a tonne of facial piercings. Or something.

The laptop screen in front of him is still graced by a picture of Rei at a press conference. He looks determined and straight-laced here- not _depressed,_ but certainly lacking the rosy cheeks and twinkling eyes he'd had while perusing the jewelry trays at The Painted Lady. Or his secret blush as he studied the portrait of Rin's tattoo. Rin had been so sure there'd been chemistry between them. "Maybe that's why he never called." _Or maybe it's because you're from completely different worlds and he's really not attracted to you at all..._

"You gave him your number?" Gou sounds surprised, though he doesn't understand why it'd sound so shocking to her.

"Yeah. I, uh. Thought he was dorky and cute." He tries to swallow his emotions, but as usual, they end up caught in his throat. "Wish him a happy birthday for me," he says, hanging up on her before she can ask anything that'll make him cry.

 

 

 

 

 

**February**

Rin's leaning over the front counter, leafing through a new order catalogue when the door opens. "Do you have an appointment?" he asks without looking up.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have called."

That voice. For a moment he's afraid to look, in case his ears are playing tricks on him. He's wearing leather gloves and a dark grey trench coat, fully buttoned, a red tartan scarf wrapped securely around his neck to combat the cold. For once, Rin approves of the outfit. He actually looks stylish. "You came back."

"I should have called," Rei repeats, glasses starting to fog from the heat inside the building. "I'm sorry I didn't. I was...busy."

Rin snorts. "For five months?"

"Yes." Rei pulls his glasses off, wiping them on the end of his scarf. "But I'm...I'm free now."

Rin's so joyful he could throw himself into Rei's arms and kiss him, but the contrary, selfish part of him would never let such a thing happen. "What makes you think _I'm_ still free? Maybe I'm busy now."

Rei's reaction doesn't disappoint. Every emotion shows so clearly on his face, the guilt and dejection creeping into his features in seconds. He pushes his glasses back onto his face, staring vacantly at Rin's hands on the counter. "In that case," he says slowly, "I suppose I...I would like to make an appointment."

"Mhm." Rin pulls the pen from behind his ear, opening the appointment book. He makes a show of opening it to the correct page and triple checking the time slot for the current hour. "Looks like I'm free after all."

Rei beams, cheeks dusted pink. "That sounds perfect."

"Yeah?" Rin leans on his elbows, pointing at the jewelry case. "And what are you getting done?"

"The only thing left to do," Rei replies.

 

 

 

 

 

 Rin leads Rei by the hand, thankful Nagisa's out for her lunch break. He pulls him into the cubicle, pulling the curtain across the door. It's quiet except for the hum of the TV and Haru's equipment in the next room, and the beating of Rin's heart, which he's sure must be audible to everyone in the building.

He immediately wraps his arms around Rei's neck, helping him unravel his scarf. Rei's hand brushes Rin's, fumbling the end he's holding. Rin notices that his fingers are freezing cold, despite the gloves he'd worn on the way over. Together they finally get the thing off, and Rei gets to work on his coat buttons while Rin drapes his scarf over the back of the chair, assuming it's probably too expensive to just be set on the floor.

"Let me help," Rin murmurs, stepping close. He notices that they're the exact same height, staring directly into Rei's beautiful crystal eyes while he pops open the rest of the buttons. He slips his hands in the front, sliding the garment over his shoulders. The meaning of personal space currently evades him; all his senses are overtaken by Rei- the warmth of his chest, the smell of his cologne. The shine in his eyes as he looks at Rin.

Rei doesn't seem to mind when his coat falls on the floor. Neither of them is willing to break eye contact and pick it up. Rin keeps his hands on Rei's shoulders, so close the fronts of their shirts are brushing. He smirks at Rei's blushing face. "So. You're saying you want your dick done?"

"Yes," he replies, star struck. "I do."

"You might be developing an addiction, you know." Their lips are so close Rin can feel Rei's breath on him. It's minty.

"I know." Rei quivers under him like a taut bow string, face utterly serious. "I've looked into that possibility. It's either an addiction to getting pierced or...or something completely illogical."

"Illogical? Like what?"

Rei furrows his brow in consternation, as if still in disbelief himself. "I've developed feelings for you. Unexpectedly."

Rin blinks, stunned. "You...you _just_ realized that? I've had feelings for you for months. Why the hell do you think I gave you my number? I thought we were like...flirting."

"W-We were? I didn't...I didn't think somebody as cool as you would be interested in someone like me."

Rin doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at that. "Are you serious? What about all that stuff Nagisa was saying last time you were here? How the hell did you not put two and two together?!"

"You told me not to listen to her!"

"Oh my god," Rin says, tossing his head back in helpless laughter. "You _idiot_. Let me put this in simpler terms." He tugs on Rei's shirt, bridging the distance. He presses his mouth to Rei's, the hard metal of his piercings meeting Rei's impossibly smooth, soft lips. After a moment of tense shock, Rei sinks into it, though he seems unsure what to do with his hands.

Rin pulls away with a racing heart, wondering at the expression Rei's wearing. He can't remember the last time he saw someone's eyes glitter like this, so completely and utterly lit up with joy. _He's been depressed lately,_ Gou's voice echoes in his head. Rin coughs, feeling the heat in his own face. "Was that unprofessional?"

Rei gapes for a minute, then clears his throat, pushing his glasses back up. "Perhaps a little." He doesn't make eye contact when he says it, ears going red, and Rin has strong suspicions about the effects this type of unprofessionalism is having on him.

"Well, back to business then," Rin smirks, taking a few steps back. "Drop your pants."

"My p-pants?!"

"I kind of need to see your dick in order to pierce it." He raises an eyebrow, hands on his hips. "Unless you were just using the piercing as an excuse to come here?"

Rei sighs, hands going to his belt. "I really want it." He frowns, face twitching. "But this is...um..."

"Did you need help taking those off, too?" Rin advances on him, backing him up against the chair. He presses his palm against the front of Rei's slacks, confirming what he'd already guessed. "Because I can definitely help with that."

"Here?" Rei whispers, voice cracking. He glances nervously at the curtain drawn across the doorway. "Now?"

"Right now," Rin replies, pushing him down. Rei doesn't resist him at all, growing harder under Rin's hand. "But you'll have to be quieter than last time."

"What?" Rei asks, undoing his belt buckle while Rin works on getting his zipper down.

Rin drags his stool closer so he can sit comfortably, leaning over Rei's lap. "Every time I pierce you you moan. You were pretty loud when I did your nipples."

"I'm so sorry," Rei gasps, embarrassed. He lifts his ass so Rin can tug down his pants, exposing firm, well-muscled thighs. Wonder of wonders, he's wearing _briefs._ They're made of indigo silk, decorated with tiny white butterflies. They're the dorkiest, most endearing things Rin's ever laid eyes on.

"I'll try and be gentle," Rin says, slipping his fingers under the waistband and slowly pulling them down. "We don't want Haru and Yamazaki to hear us."

Rei shudders as he springs free of his underwear. Rin takes a few moments to drink in the sight; his skin is creamy pale and perfectly smooth, half-hard cock flushed red. A well-groomed trail of dark hair draws Rin's eye down his pubic bone and the sharp line of his hips. He runs his fingers through the hair, gripping the base of Rei's cock between his thumb and forefinger. He meets Rei's glassy eyes. "I can't do the piercing with it like this."

"I'm sorry," Rei says again, adorably cowed. He's flustered and trembling, glasses slightly askew.

"I'll take care of it," Rin murmurs, bending to kiss the tip. He strokes it in his fist, swirling his tongue over the head before pushing his lips over it, mouth in a tight circle. Rei gasps, hips shuddering under him.

Rin uses his free hand to fondle Rei's balls, leaning his weight on his elbows to keep his thighs pinned. He loves the way his thick jogger's thighs strain underneath him. As Rin takes Rei's cock deeper into his throat on each bob of his head, Rei struggles to stifle his moans of pleasure.

It's not long before Rei surrenders, hands leaving his mouth and weaving their way into Rin's hair, holding it back from his face.

Rin can't get enough of his taste, his smell. He closes his eyes, Rei's soft sounds vibrating through him. The thick taste of precome sits heavy on his tongue and he moves faster, using his fingers to massage the places his mouth can't reach. The wet sounds of his sucking are almost louder than Rei's breathless gasps.

"I'm g-going to come," Rei whimpers, fingers tightening their grip in Rin's hair. Rin can't help but be a little disappointed that it'll be over so soon, but he relaxes his throat and pushes down in acknowledgement, burying his nose at Rei's pubic line.

Rei trembles as he pulls back off with a gentle pop, using the saliva as lube and sliding his fist much faster over the length of his cock, paying special attention to the underside with his thumb. Rei moves his hands from Rin's hair, clutching the arms of the chair for dear life. He squeezes his eyes closed, face red and hips stuttering as his orgasm starts.

Rin kisses and licks the tip, aiming Rei's cock so each spurt of come stripes his face, trying to get as much of it in his mouth as possible. Rei groans, loud enough to make Rin's belly shiver, hot and tight. When it finally ends, Rei's panting, watching with starry eyes as Rin leans his forehead against his thigh, reaching into his jeans to desperately jack himself off. "Fuck, _fuck,_ " Rin mutters, stuffing two fingers in his mouth to coat them with a generous amount of come and spit. He lifts himself off the stool, shimmying his pants and boxers down enough to reach his hole.

He presses his fingers inside, stroking his sweet spot again and again. With his free hand his pumps his cock, slick sounds filling the room as he works himself over with a fervor approaching violence. He swallows, longing for the feel of Rei's cock in his mouth once more, but he restrains himself, limiting himself to resting his cheek on Rei's bare thigh. "Rei, touch me."

Rei instantly sits up and bends over him, petting his hair. "Where?" he asks with sincere affection in his voice.

Rin feels a sharp pang in his chest to hear it. "Anywhere," he sighs, breath hitching as the static grows unbearably hot in his belly. Rei wipes some of the come off his cheek, craning for a kiss. He brushes his thumb along Rin's eyebrow, fondling the piercing there, and Rin gasps into his mouth. The kiss is clumsy and uncoordinated, sloppy from Rin's movements as he slams his fingers into himself over and over, but Rei doesn't seem to mind. He cradles Rin's head from behind, slipping his tongue between Rin's lips. Rin comes hard, shockwaves coursing through his body, cries half-stifled by Rei's mouth on him.

He collapses across Rei's lap, trying to catch his breath and get his heart to calm down before it explodes. Rei continues touching his hair, gentle fingers stroking the strands that have come loose from his ponytail. "By the way, this isn't the way the procedure is normally done," he finally says, once he trusts his voice not to give out on him.

Rei chuckles, body shaking. "I'm glad you clarified that. I might have become rather jealous, otherwise. You seem rather...ah," he blushes brilliantly. "Experienced."

"I love sucking cock," Rin smirks, wiping his face with his shirtsleeve.

"Really?" Rei says, grabbing Rin's wrist. "Stop it, you'll ruin your clothes. Use this." He supplies a handkerchief out of nowhere, folded into a neat little square. "So you...you like...doing that?"

"Did it look like I hate it?" Rin narrows his eyes. "Why? Don't tell me you think it's gross or unclassy or something."

"Nothing of the sort," Rei says, carefully wiping Rin's face. Rin lets him, his thirst for Rei's touch outweighing his embarrassment at being treated like a kid. But something about it feels almost natural, maybe because Rei's so much older than him. "I've never done anything like that before," Rei admits, almost timid.

"You've never had your dick sucked?"

"Never."

"You're _kidding._ "

Rei fixes his glasses, somehow noble despite having his pants halfway down. "I am not kidding. I relatively little experience with any of this."

Rin adjusts his own jeans, ignoring the wet patch in the front of his boxers. "Holy shit. Are you...a virgin?"

"No. I had sex in university." Rin doesn't think Rei's face could get any redder. "But it wasn't anything like this."

"Because it wasn't in the back room at a tattoo shop?"

"Because it wasn't with anyone I was really attracted to."

Rin plays with a piece of his hair, trying to hide his own blush. "You're attracted to me?"

"Very," Rei replies, nodding enthusiastically. "You make me feel so...I...I've never felt like this before. Ever."

"Yeah, well, you better quit it."

The colour drains right from Rei's face. "What?"

Rin grins, gesturing toward Rei's cock, which still hasn't gone completely limp. "I told you I can't do the piercing if it's like this. You have to quit it."

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that if you're here," Rei grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Think about something gross," Rin suggests, resting his cheek on his fist. "Like boobs. Ooh! Think about Nagisa and Gou making out!"

Rei closes his eyes, mouth pressed into a hard line as he focuses. Rin almost laughs at how cute he is. "I think it's working," he finally says, grimacing.

"Great," Rin replies, trying to be serious. "So what kind of piercing do you want?"

"Well...what do you think would look good on me?"

"I'm _so_ glad you asked," Rin tells him, already going through all the options in his head. He digs through a drawer in the bottom of the supply cabinet beside him, looking for an information pamphlet. "It's gonna look so beautiful when I'm done. Oh, by the way...you're not allowed to have sex for at least six weeks after getting this. It has to heal properly."

"That won't be a problem," he says. "I'm perfectly fine waiting."

"Fuck." Rin tugs at a piece of hair, trying not to let his disappointment show too strongly as he realizes what this means. "I don't know if I am."

"I'm sure we can devise other ways to keep you satisfied until then," Rei says, and his confidence is more than a little infectious. Rin can suddenly see why Sekai Indrustries chose him as their CEO.

"Then let's do this," he giggles, advancing on his prey.

 

 

 

 

 

Rin emerges from the cubicle first, straightening his shirt. He can't hear the TV anymore, or the sound of the tattoo machine. Maybe Haru stepped out for a bit. Maybe Nagisa still hasn't come back from lunch...he rounds the corner to the register, stomach sinking as he walks into what appears to be a lively discussion group involving Nagisa, Haru, and _his sister._ "Gou? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Rei," she says smartly, mirroring Nagisa's smug grin. "He's been gone an awfully long time, and he won't return my calls..."

 "Yeah, we were- he was- uh. Busy," Rin replies lamely, feeling like Little Red Riding Hood taking her first step into the forest.

"We know," Haru says tonelessly, digging through the tupperware container in his hand with chopsticks. "I tried to get you when Kou got here."

"I would recognize that hairstyle anywhere," Nagisa adds sagely. She frames her face, eyes popping dramatically. "Blowjob, by Rin-Rin."

Rin runs his hand through his hair, trying to tame the tangles. "Shut up, Nagisa," he snaps, realizing how badly it's sticking up.

"Kou-san! What are you doing here?" Rin's more than a little jealous of how straight and neat Rei's appearance is, aside from the pink tinge lingering around his ears.

"I came to pick you up," she says sweetly, the teasing atmosphere immediately vanishing. "You didn't take the car and you were gone so long, I was worried you'd been mugged."

"Mugged? Don't be ridiculous," he laughs, tying his cashmere scarf around his neck. "Why would anybody mug me?"

Rin pinches the bridge of his nose, blown away by how oblivious this man is to some things. He's suddenly glad his extremely capable sister is the one taking care of Rei.

"I'll go tell Ai to bring the car around," she says smoothly, putting on her mittens. "I'll meet you outside around the corner, okay?"

"Thank-you, Kou-san. And thank you for worrying about me."

Gou smiles, warm and tender. Rin can tell she really cares about him as more than just a boss. "I'll always worry about you." She turns on the heel of her winter boot, the bell over the door tinkling as she opens it.

"Wait for me," Nagisa calls, pulling her jacket off the coat rack and scurrying after Gou. "I wanna say good-bye properly."

Rin's sure they'll be gossiping until the second Rei gets out there, but still, it's nice to have a few moments alone with Rei. Or as alone as they can get with Haru sitting in the corner, quietly munching on leftover rice.

He pulls out his phone, opening his contacts and clicking the 'add new' button. He slides it over the counter toward Rei. "Put in your number," he demands. "This way I can call _you._ Y'know. In case you get too busy again."

"I won't be busy," Rei says, typing in his phone number. "I'm handing in my resignation soon."

Rin's mouth drops open. "You're quitting?"

"I am," Rei says, handing the phone back. He appears totally calm and serious. "I'm tired of it. I've reached the top of the industry and there isn't anywhere else for me to go. I'm leaving just as soon as I get the board convinced to hire Kou-san as my replacement."

"You wanna give your job to my _sister_?"

"Of course!" He shoves his glasses up, beaming proudly. "She's the most obvious candidate! She's been my executive assistant for years and handled it beautifully. She knows exactly how to keep the company running smoothly."

"Does she know yet?"

"No..." He suddenly sounds worried. "Do you think she will accept the position? It's a lot of hard work."

Rin nods. "I'm sure she will...but what are you gonna do? Are you gonna get a different job?"

"I don't know. But I want to do something that makes me truly happy. Perhaps something like taking you on a date," he mutters, cheeks as bright as the burning end of a cigarette.

"That'd make me happy, too," Rin murmurs, praying to the gods to strike Haru down with sudden deafness.

He doesn't make eye contact, his nervousness absolutely adorable. He halts, half-turned toward the door. "Your picture is gone," he says.

"Yeah, thank god. Someone bought a couple of months ago." He grins, leaning over the counter, and lowers his voice to a whisper, though he's sure Haru can hear everything he says anyway, no matter how staunchly he pretends not to be listening. "I'll let you see the live show later."

"I-I'll call you. Soon!" Rei stammers, heading for the door. "I promise."

Rin sighs happily, watching Rei pull his scarf up against the wind as he walks past the window, turning to give Rin one last smile and wave.

"Nagisa's going to kill you," Haru remarks mildly.

"Heh? What for?"

Haru shrugs. "You forgot to make him pay."

 

 

 

 

 

**April**

"How much does this stuff cost, anyway?" Rin asks, draining the bottom of his glass.

"Well," Rei sighs, crossing one leg over the other. "It's _Dom Pérignon,_ and that particular bottle cost about thirty thousand yen.

Rin stares into his empty cup, wearing a mask of incredulous horror. "For _one bottle_? But it just tastes like normal champagne! Fuck, I drank the whole thing..."

"As long as you enjoyed it, it was worth it," Rei assures him. Rin seems more than a little tipsy, cheeks flushed and his voice getting progressively louder. As cute as Rei finds him in this state, he's rather glad that they're on the way home.

"I did," Rin says, resting his head on Rei's shoulder. "I've never been in a limousine before. I didn't know they actually had mini bars in here. I feel like a mob boss."

Rei laughs, trying to imagine emotional, blustery Rin in such a position. "A mob boss? Really?"

"Yeah! I'm not fancy enough to be a movie star. Look at me."

Rei takes the invitation with pleasure, openly gawking. Rin has his hair pulled back, bangs nicely brushed and silky smooth. He's wearing tight black jeans and a charcoal grey shirt that Rei's fairly sure belongs on a woman- the back is low cut, revealing a lot of Rin's intricate dragon-and-petals tattoo. All of his piercings are in place, though Rei notes that he's exchanged some of the jewelry for plain silver studs, much more toned down than his regular choices. "You look beautiful," Rei says truthfully.

Rin blushes- or perhaps it's just the champagne, Rei really can't tell. "You didn't mind that the waiter was staring?"

"Not at all! I'm used to people staring at me anyway."

Rin raises a graceful brow, scrutinizing Rei's outfit in return. "Yeah, I guess I believe that," he finally says. "Sometimes you kinda look like a parrot."

Luckily, Rei's heard things like that before, and he has a prepared response. "Parrots are beautiful, intelligent birds," he says puffing out his chest.

"I was wrong. You're more like a peacock than a parrot," Rin replies, running a finger down Rei's butterfly tie. "Hey. You ever make out in one of these?"

Rei wonders if Rin's even aware that he's not really whispering. "No, I have n-" Rin cuts him off by tugging sharply on the tie, dragging him into a kiss.

He tastes like champagne, tongue sliding rhythmically over Rei's. By the time they break apart for air, Rin's somehow transferred himself into Rei's lap, tightly straddling his thighs. "I've thought about this every day for six weeks," he says, grinding down. "I don't think I can wait anymore."

"At least wait until we get to bed," Rei gasps, mindful of his body already reacting. "We're almost there."

 Rin slides off of Rei at that, crawling over the seat to look out the window. He rolls down the window, sticking his head out enough to get a better view of the fancy glass and brick architecture and bright lights. Well-dressed people bustle by, many of them moving faster than the car. "Is this-? Where are we?" Rin asks, suspicion lacing his voice.

"Azabu-juban," Rei replies. "We could probably walk from here. The traffic is always slow here, particularly at this time of night."

"Yeah, let's do that." He barely waits for Ai to come to a stop before jumping out, pulling Rei behind him by the hand. He doesn't let go once they reach the sidewalk, and though Rei's wary of people's stares, he finds he rather enjoys the attention. People don't know what to make of them, and Rei doesn't care. The only thing that matters is Rin's smile.

Rin sticks close to his side, craning his neck to get a good look at all the buildings they pass. "Shit. Which one do you live in?"

"It's down here," Rei replies, leading him onto a less crowded side street. The doorman greets them as politely as ever, though his eyes widen a little when Rin answers back and his deep voice confirms that he's not just a strangely masculine woman.

"This place is fancier than those crazy hotels rich people stay in in movies," Rin says, checking out the chandelier in the lobby. The lights reflect in his eyes, making them twinkle. "I can't believe you live here."

"You can't get too attached to it," Rei warns him for the umpteenth time. "I'm selling it."

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it while you've still got it," Rin smirks, stepping into the elevator and poising his hand. "Which button?"

"Ah, the top one," Rei says, rummaging in his pocket. "Hold on. I need to use my key."

Rin stares at him, mouth open, looking slightly miffed. "You live in the fucking _penthouse_?" He crosses his arms over his chest. "Unbelievable."

"Well, I thought the view was beautiful," he explains hurriedly, fitting the key into the lock to make the button light up. "And it is, especially when the sun is rising. But it's an unnecessary amount of space for a single person to use, and I was planning on donating the money to the Severance Fund, so I thought I'd-"

"You're gonna donate all of it? Rei..."

"Of course! I don't need the money."

Rin steps closer, placing his palms against the elevator wall on either side of Rei, caging him in. "I heard a something once. 'Wealth is like sea water; the more we drink, the thirstier we become.' But you're...you're not like that at all. You're probably the most generous person I've ever met in my life."

Rei chuckles at the absurdity of it. "I would never drink sea water. That's extremely illogical. The taste alone should be enough of a deterrent."

"And yet you're willing to drink barley tea," Rin mutters. "But you completely missed the point of-"

The elevator dings, announcing their arrival at the penthouse suite. Rei ushers Rin out, into the foyer of his home. "I need to use the facilities quickly," Rei says, brushing past him. "Make yourself comfortable! Um. The bedroom is the last one on the left."

"Sure," Rin nods, taking off his shoes. "I can't wait to see all your stuff!"

"I don't collect expensive sculpture or anything, if that's what you're after."

Rin smiles, tapping Rei's chest on his way past. "I'm not excited to see it because it's fancy, you dork. I wanna see it because it's _yours._ I wanna see what kind of shit you're into. Besides piercings and men," he teases.

"Ah. I'm sure you won't be disappointed," Rei tells him, heading down the hall. "I decorated everything myself! Everything is organized and positioned in the optimal place."

Rin doesn't reply, already wandering into the next room. Rei slips into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He immediately removes his glasses, splashing his face with cold water from the tap. He spends the next few minutes arranging his hair, watching his fingers tremble in the mirror. _You've studied all the theory on this,_ he reminds his nervous reflection. _You can do this. Make him feel good._ All of Rei's past experience with sex unfortunately amounts to only a handful of emotionless encounters in university, most of which he'd been completely unprepared for and ashamed of upon completion. He can't remember much aside from laying on his back, waiting for it to be over.

_This time won't be like that._

He dries his hands and brushes a bit of imaginary dirt off his vest, opening the door. "Rin?" A quick glance into his open bedroom door reveals that Rin's not in there. "Rin? Where did you go?"

"I went into the wrong room..." Rin's voice comes muffled through the wall. The hair on the back of Rei's neck stands up. He hurries through the adjacent door, which leads into the room he uses as a home office. The room where he keeps-

"The photo," Rin breathes, standing in the middle of the room, staring vacantly at the gold-framed picture on the wall. " _You_ bought it?"

"Yes," Rei flushes, unsure which Rin to look at- the one standing right in front of him or the one on the wall that isn't capable of getting mad at him.

"You..." Rin turns, blinking rapidly. Rei doesn't even recognize the mix of emotions passing over his face. He prepares himself for the worst. "Why did you bid so much on it?"

Rei sighs. "I really wanted it. It's the most beautiful photograph I've ever seen." He pushes up his slipping glasses. "Also, I heard from Kou-san that The Painted Lady was going to go out of business, so I thought I'd try to help."

To his utter surprise, Rin's lip trembles, eyes filling with moisture. "I can't believe you'd do that."

"Please don't cry," Rei begs, heart aching as he identifies the raw emotion on Rin's face. "You'll make me cry, too."

"I-I'm not," Rin snaps, turning around in a swirl. He bends down, examining one of the lower shelves on Rei's bookcase. Rei's pretty sure he hears a sniffle before Rin clears his throat. "In fact, I'm pissed. I can't believe you have a giant picture of my ass hanging in your office. It's _weird._ "

"I couldn't think of a more appropriate place to put it," Rei says solemnly, considering the location again. "I don't want it in the den, in case someone visits...not that anyone ever does, but I don't want to risk it."

"You didn't want it in your bedroom?"

"Ah. Well that seemed a bit, um...distracting."

Rin keeps pretending to read the book titles on the shelf, running his index finger down the spine of each one, but he cocks his head to indicate his interest. "Rei..."

"Y-Yes?" His tone sounds entirely too dangerous.

"D'you look at this picture and think of me when you touch yourself?"

"I haven't been able to masturbate for six weeks," he says carefully.

"Yeah, I know," Rin laughs, a hint of resentment in it. "But you bought this four months ago. That's a lot of jacking off."

"I don't do it that often..."

Rin stands, dusting off his knees. "You should. It's good for you. Fuck...if I had a picture of you I'd...I'd..." he trails off, eyes sliding past Rei to the much smaller photograph on the wall behind him. "Holy shit."

"What?" Rei asks, turning to see what Rin's looking at. "It's just a picture from university graduation."

"You went to _Oxford_? As in, the Oxford in England?" Rin rushes to the picture, placing his fingertips on it as if he can touch Rei through the glass. "That's so fucking cool! Heh, you haven't changed much. When was this taken, like fifteen years ago?"

"Sixteen," Rei corrects him, trying not to think about the fact that sixteen years ago Rin was still in elementary school.

"So who's this guy you have your arm around?"

"My roommate, Sera Tadanori."

Rin studies the picture intensely, fingers still hovering over Rei's image. "You were in love with him." It's not even a question.

"Yes," Rei freely admits. "He didn't reciprocate my feelings. He...he wasn't-" He sighs, trying to find the words he's never said to anyone before. "He's married to a lovely English woman. I was the best man at the wedding."

Rin's quiet for a minute, voice subdued when he finally speaks. "It's shitty being in love with someone you can't have," he says. "It's especially hard to be a supportive friend to that person. I understand."

"Really?" Heavy weights lift from his shoulders from finally being able to confess the woes he'd kept bottled up for so long. He'd always worried Tadanori would find him repulsive if he learned of Rei's romantic feelings. It was part of the reason Rei decided to move back to Japan after earning his degree, while Tadanori stayed in England to start a family.

"Yeah, I do. But you know what _isn't_ shitty?" He comes closer, holding eye contact. He takes Rei's hands in his own, squeezing tight.

"What?" Rei asks, genuinely curious. He never knows exactly what is going to come out of Rin's mouth.

"Being _with_ the person you love, all alone in his penthouse apartment with a huge fucking bed," Rin whispers, close enough that his lips nearly brush Rei's as he speaks. "Unless you'd rather stay in here and use that picture of me instead."

"I don't need it anymore," Rei replies, loins stirring at the proximity of Rin's low, luxurious voice. "I'm lucky enough to have the real thing right in front of me."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," Rin says, leading Rei out of the room by the tie.

 

 

 

 

 

"Put them on," Rin pleads, kneeling on Rei's bedspread while Rei lingers in the doorway to the en suite bathroom, arms folded over his chest. "Come on! If you do this for me, I'll owe you big time."

Rei looks at him, grumpy but piqued. "You'll wear anything I ask in return?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rin says, not really considering the consequences. He'll deal with it later. "I bet they look so sexy on you." Praising Rei's appearance has done wonders so far for coaxing him into trying new clothes (and other things) but he doesn't seem to be buying it this time.

He sighs and shoves his glasses up, striding to the foot of the bed to snatch up the garments. "Fine. But it definitely won't be sexy. These aren't meant to be sexy, they're meant to be _comfortable._ " With that, he marches back toward the bathroom door.

"You have to change out here where I can see you," Rin commands him. "So you can't 'accidentally' drop them in the toilet or some shit."

"I hadn't even thought of that," Rei grumbles miserably, starting to unbutton his vest. "That would have been an excellent escape strategy, if rather unsanitary."

"Not today, mastermind," Rin clucks, crossing one leg over the other and leaning on the bedpost for support.

Rei folds all of his clothes neatly as he undresses, stacking them in an orderly pile beside the door. Soon he's down to glasses, watch, and underwear- as close to fully naked as Rin's ever seen him. Electric heat surges through his veins as he watches Rei bend down to pick up the first item Rin wants him to try on. He's extremely trim and toned, compact muscle flexing as he steps into the butterfly pajama bottoms. He even takes the time to tie the drawstrings into a little bow before pulling on the top, taking his time on the row of tiny buttons going up the front. Once done, he straightens out the collar, smoothing his hands down over his chest. "Are you satisfied now?" He glares, in a huff.

As much as Rin wants to laugh at the grown man wearing a coordinated pajama set covered in purple butterflies, there's a bigger part of him that actually _does_ find it surprisingly attractive. Probably because it's just so like his boyfriend to own them and go to bed in them every night. He'd left them folded at the foot of the bed, which is how Rin had spotted them in the first place. "Fuck," Rin mumbles, scowling at the misfortune of his own plan backfiring so spectacularly. "They really do look hot. C'mere."

The next moment Rei's on him, kissing him, and Rin wraps his arms tightly around Rei's shoulders, pulling him up onto the massive bed. He loves the feel of Rei's knees placed between his thighs, the firm weight pinning him to the mattress as their tongues slide against each other. Rin forces his hands to be patient, undoing Rei's buttons one at a time instead of ripping his shirt open.

Rei's hands find their way into Rin's hair, and Rin groans happily at the excitement he's starting to show. He's usually far more reserved when it comes to sexual activities; Rin's suggested many over the past few weeks and been shot down more than once. He cups the front of Rei's pajama bottoms, the hard bulge there making his hips ache. "I want you," he whispers, breaking the kiss. "I want this."

"I'll try my best," Rei replies a little shakily. "I've only ever been on the receiving end before, but I studied the technique for this as thoroughly as possible."

"Wait, you're a _bottom_?!" Rin grips Rei's shoulders, pushing him back to look at his face for any signs of trickery. But a joke like that would go against his earnest personality, and all Rin's greeted by is a worried, flushed face with glasses slipping halfway down his nose. His uncertainty is so endearing that Rin finds himself totally believing that all of Rei's previous partners would be the ones wanting to fuck _him._

"Technically, I suppose that's what I'd be called...but I am completely prepared to try switching positions for once."

Rin kisses him again, slow and sweet, pulling his glasses off in the process. He tosses them onto the bedspread beside them, far enough away that they won't be crushed and more than a little amused that the bed is big enough to _have_ a 'far enough away.'

 "I don't wanna sound too relieved," he pants, grinding his crotch against Rei's. "But I've been wanting your cock in my ass for _months_. I can make it easier for you, though."

"How do you mean?" Rei asks, curious.

With that, Rin grabs him by the forearms, rolling him over so Rei's the one on the pillows, Rin straddling his lap. "Ever heard of topping from the bottom? Just let me take care of you, babe." He gets the last button and opens Rei's shirt, taking a moment to survey his work. He can feel Rei's erection rubbing his thigh, see the flushed arousal on his face as he looks up at Rin with glassy eyes. With the pajamas he really does look like a chaste, pure virgin, coming undone for the first time under Rin's hands. Rin shudders, heat flooding his belly at the thought.

Supporting himself with one hand on the headboard, Rin leans down, gently brushing Rei's lips with his own. He nips at him, trailing kisses down his jaw, his collarbone, free hand exploring the dips and grooves of muscle on Rei's chest. His lips and fingers find their targets at the same time; he takes hold of both Rei's nipples, toying with one piercing with his hand while his tongue works the other, absorbing the metallic taste of metal and the sultry flavour of Rei's skin.

It doesn't take long for Rei to gasp, tensing under Rin's thighs as his nipples perk up. Rin sucks hard on the one in his mouth, biting down gently before pulling off, admiring how red and hard it's gotten. "How does it feel with the piercings?"

Rei takes a moment to catch his breath before answering. "I have noticed they're more sensitive than they were before."

"So it feels good?"

"Y-Yes," Rei blushes. "Very good."

"Good," Rin says, sitting up and peeling off his shirt. Rei watches him undress himself, and Rin could laugh at the way he notes each item falling to the ground in slight horror from the mess it's making of his bedroom floor. But once Rin gets his pants off, Rei's not paying attention to that anymore, staring instead at Rin's crotch like a wide-eyed fawn.

"Is that- are those?"

"Nagisa helped me pick 'em out," he grins, counting Rei's stunned reaction a success. "Do you like them?"

Rei traces the band of the thong with his thumb, brushing his fingers down the black lace at the front. It's practically transparent, and Rin knows Rei can see and feel every stiff ridge of his erection, barely contained by the skimpy panties. "They're beautiful on you," Rei replies, completely engrossed. "May I ask where you got them?"

Rin shrugs, leaning into the warmth of Rei's palm. "Any regular lingerie shop carries these."

"So they're for women?" Rei slides his index finger under the band, testing the stretch. "I've noticed you wear a lot of clothing meant for women."

"I don't care what gender it says it's for," Rin tells him. "If I like it, I buy it. Why, does it bother you?"

"Definitely not. I was just thinking that you always look incredible. And _unique._ There's a good reason people are always staring at you." He brings a fist to his lips, chuckling. "I do think it shocked a few of the other patrons at the restaurant though, seeing so much of your tattoo."

"Yeah?" Rin smirks, rather enjoying how little Rei cares about what the _rest_ of the world thinks. As long as he himself finds something beautiful, other people's opinions don't matter. "Next time I'll pick something a proper mistress would wear. Maybe a dress, cut down to _here,_ " he murmurs, guiding Rei's hand back to the front of his panties.

"That would certainly be scandalous," Rei replies, stroking Rin's inner thighs. Rin's skin pebbles at the touch, and he's glad he took all the extra time waxing his legs before their date.

Rin bends down for another deep kiss, sliding his tongue in Rei's mouth and his hands in his hair, rutting his hips shamelessly against Rei's and loving the response. Once he's reduced Rei to a panting, hot mess beneath him, cock pressing into his ass through the material of his pajamas, Rin pulls away. "Lube? Condoms?"

"In the nightstand," Rei gasps, and Rin's leaning over to fetch them before he's even done talking. There's a fresh tube of lubricant and an unopened box of condoms marked 'medium.' "I put plenty of research and time into selecting the best kind," he continues, attempting to adjust glasses that are no longer there.

"Lube is _lube,_ Rei," Rin laughs, snapping open the cap. "It doesn't matter wh- oh my god, it smells so good."

Rei smiles smugly. "Of course it does. I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. I read that orange blossom is a natural aphrodisiac, so I tried to find something with orange blossom."

"Fuck, it's so good," Rin says, squeezing some out onto his palm, blood thrumming excitedly in his ears. "It has a nice texture, too." With that, he twitches aside the stringy bit of panty that's been trying to climb into his ass all evening, replacing it with his fingers. He slides one in with little resistance, then another soon after, thankful that Rei's dick isn't so big as to require loads of extra prep.

He supports himself with a hand on Rei's chest, chewing one of his lip rings to distract from the initial sting. Rei's eyes sear his skin where they stare, intensely focused on the show. He continues to run his hands over Rin's thighs, holding him steady and massaging little circles with his thumbs.

There's nothing between them but the sound of laboured breathing and the slick squelch of lube on skin as Rin prepares himself, flushing intensely. He's used to having the radio on, or the TV, but Rei doesn't appear to have either of those things in his room. "Ready," he says, taking his fingers out. "Now it's your turn."

Rin shimmies down Rei's legs, enough to pull his pajamas and underwear down around his hips. Rei's cock lies stiff against his stomach, piercing glittering silver at the tip. Rin examines it closely, pleased with the effect. "It healed nicely," he says, tapping the tiny ball cap placed right at the tip, then the one located just at the top of the glans. "I knew a Prince would look good on you."

Rei pauses in the middle of tearing open a condom. "You don't think it will break this, do you?" he asks, flapping the packet.

"I dunno," Rin shrugs. "I guess it might. Only one way to find out, though. Besides, not like we have to worry about knocking me up." He takes the condom out of Rei's hand, pinching the tip and rolling it on with practiced ease. It seems perfectly secure, even with the jewelry. "Ready, babe?"

"I am, yes," Rei replies tremulously, cheeks and ears a shocking shade of red. Rin distracts him with a kiss, adjusting his hips and lining Rei up with his hand. He sinks down slowly, insides shaking, loving the familiar stretch.

"F-Fuck, you're in," Rin gasps, once his ass is flush with Rei's hips. He fumbles blindly for Rei's hands, twining their fingers together as he starts to grind. After a few experimental shifts of his hips, he hits the right spot, the hard metal of the piercing granting extra stimulation he's never felt before. "You doing okay? Feel good?"

Rei just nods, lips pressed together tightly to keep himself quiet. His eyes are dark and hooded, lustful in a way Rin's never seen them before. He tries his best to be mindful of Rei's pleasure too as he starts to move faster and harder, gripping Rei tightly with his knees as he slides up and down on his cock. He's unsure of how much time passes before the sensation changes from a stimulating sting to something lower and darker and aching.

"Shit, sorry," he breathes, extricating his hands from Rei's and supporting himself on Rei's stomach instead. He bites his lip hard, hips jolting as he moves at a selfish pace, relentlessly striking his prostate. He goes harder, deeper, desperately fucking himself down on Rei's cock. "I can't stop, fuck, _ah_ it's so good."

"Don't stop," Rei instructs him, taking hold of his hips. He's started to move too, matching the stroke of his thrusts with Rin's.

"Uhnn... _yes,_ " Rin groans, the wet noises and slaps filling the room far less embarrassing now that they're generated by the two of them working together. He runs his hands down his chest, over his nipples, grinding his palm over the damp lace still covering his cock, selfishly seeking his own pleasure.

He's aware of how Rei stares at him, mouth open in awe at what he's seeing, but he's too caught up in the moment to be contentious of what it means. His spine tingles, toes curling into the blanket as his orgasm builds, blinding white behind his eyes. "I feel like I'm gonna come," he whimpers, squeezing his eyes closed. It can't be more than ten minutes since they started.

"Then come," Rei says, sliding his hand into Rin's panties to stroke him. His touch is sure, thumb massaging the underside in just the right spot. His free hand caresses Rin's face, brushing back his sweaty bangs.

Rin arches his back, thighs quaking violently as he lets go, moaning Rei's name loud enough for it to echo off the bedroom walls.

 

 

 

 

Rin's not too sure what time it is when he wakes up, searching the bed with one arm for Rei. It's empty. He sits up, trying to rub some of the blur out of his eyes. There's a soft glow starting to creep into the room through the window, which Rin is only just realizing doesn't have any drapes. An alarm clock on the bedside table tells him it's a few minutes to six.

He drags himself out of bed, heading straight for Rei's dresser to find something to put on. He slips a pajama top over his shoulders, doing up a couple of buttons to keep it closed. It's not really long enough to function as a fashionable boyfriend shirt, so he opts for borrowing a pair of underwear, too, even though they aren't they type he usually prefers. The silk feels nice against his ass, which is still sore from their evening activities.

He can hear the TV on at a low volume as he pads down the hall. Rei's got the weather report on, leaning on the center island in the kitchen and sipping something out of a mug. He's already fully dressed in what he probably considers casual clothes, a fashion disaster involving khaki chinos and a long-sleeved Hawaiian shirt sporting a floral pattern bright enough to be visible in the dim lighting. Rin smiles. "Did you make coffee?"

"Oh, you're up," Rei says enthusiastically. "No, I don't have any coffee. It's just tea."

"As long as it has caffeine in it I'll drink it. Do you have any idea how fucking early it is?"

"It's five fifty-eight," Rei replies unironically, checking his watch. The same watch he'd had on the entire time they were making love. "You were right. I want to enjoy the view of the sunrise as often as I can while I still have this place."

Rin comes to stand next to Rei, looking out at the orange glow of the Tokyo skyline. He wraps an arm around Rei's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. He could probably quite easily close his eyes and go back to sleep like this. "What're you gonna do after? You can come live with me if you don't mind living in a closet."

Rei's still for a while, and Rin worries he's said the wrong thing and scared him. Too fast, much too fast to suggest living together, even jokingly.

"I was actually considering doing some travelling," he says at long last. He stares pensively out at the sunrise, which paints the clouds with brilliant splashes of pink and gold, reminiscent of the ink on Rin's back. But Rin doesn't have time at the moment to marvel over Haru's genius at mixing colours.

"Oh," he replies, heart dropping. "So you...you're." _Leaving,_ he wants to say, with as much accusation as possible. He bites back his selfishness. "Where are planning on going?"

"I'm not sure. There are so many beautiful places to see...I want to visit them all," Rei says excitedly, eyes lighting up from within. Or maybe it's just the sunrise reflected in them. "Europe, America, Australia...I haven't decided were to go first."

"You should definitely start with Australia," Rin suggests, torn between wanting to hold Rei tighter and push him away altogether. "I lived there for a while in high school. There are a lot of amazing things to see."

"You'll have to show me everything," Rei says mildly, taking a sip of his tea.

Rin gapes. "What?"

"Ah...that is, if you'd like to come with me," he says hurriedly, fumbling his mug. Good thing it's nearly empty. "I'll be paying for it, since it's my idea."

"Lemme get this straight." Rin turns so his back is to the countertop, hoisting himself up to sit on it. Now he's a few inches above eye-level. He crosses his arms, adopting the sternest face he can muster. "You're asking me to quit my job so you can drag me all over the world with you like I'm some kind of tour guide?"

"O-Of course not," Rei squeaks. "I'm sorry, that was extremely presumptuous of me. I would never want you to quit your job for my sake! Especially not if you love it that much." He tries to back away, but Rin hooks his legs around his waist, trapping him. For Rei to offer such grandiose things and then legitimately believe Rin could be _irritated_ at him for it...it's almost too much to bear.

"I'll miss it, yeah," he says softly. "But nowhere near as much as I'd miss you if you left without me. There's nothing I'd rather be than your tour guide, Rei." The words he's saying are so cheesy he can't manage to make eye contact, addressing Rei's shirt buttons instead. He hopes it doesn't diminish the sentiment.

"...We should start planning," Rei responds after a minute. "I'd like to leave as soon as this place sells. It could be any time now."

Rin mentally runs over a list of things he'll have to do in order for this to work. He'll have to give Nagisa plenty of notice, figure out how to get out of the lease on his apartment early, sell all his furniture and find a place to store his clothes...a hundred little, menial things. "Okay. Sounds like a good idea."

Rei watches closely from behind the frames of his glasses, barely blinking. "You're really willing to do this with me? You wouldn't like to discuss it more first? I read that eighty-four percent of people who make important decisions like this on impulse end up regretting it in-"

"Impulsive is my middle name," Rin smirks. "And you're the one that decided to get a navel piercing after talking to me for all of about, what, three fucking minutes?"

"Well, that's true enough," he admits, thoughtfully tapping his chin.

Rin squeezes his knees tighter, toes cramping from holding his knees in such an uncomfortable position around Rei's hips. "Do you regret it?"

Rei blinks, stunned for a moment before melting into a huge smile, face crumpling with emotion. "I'll never regret it as long as I live," he says, catching Rin's hands and threading their fingers together. "It will always remind me of the day I met you."

"A migrating butterfly," Rin jokes. He tugs on Rei's hands, throwing him off balance. "I was freakishly right about how well it'd suit you."

"You know butterflies don't migrate alone," Rei chuckles, glasses reflecting the gold sunrise as he leans in for a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got so caught up in this AU (I really fucking love it) that I have a bunch of ideas for yakuza!Sousuke, tattoo artist!Haru, and mob boss!Kisumi, too. 
> 
> I kinda sorta wanna write it, so this may become part of a series.


End file.
